


Energy

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Only rated teen and up because Chika swears once, based on the idlz time travel set, gays being gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: You gives Chika all the energy she needs.





	Energy

_Beep. Beep._ The signal for her to take it out.

  
“And I’m done!” Chika announces to nobody, pulling her tail out of the socket. She skips out of the room, searching for her best friend.

  
“You-chan!” She calls, almost crashing into You, who is sitting on a stool, typing on her computer.

  
“Don’t be so rough! I could have fallen off!” You wraps her arms around Chika, scolding her jokingly.

  
Chika pouts. “It doesn’t matter even if you do fall off. Everything can easily be fixed!”

  
 _She does have a point_ , You thinks as she ruffles Chika’s hair. “So you’re fully recharged now?”

  
Nodding, Chika grins. She lifts her head up. “I’m doing it exactly as I was told! No more cutting corners for me!”

  
“That’s good.” You turns back to her computer, shutting its lid. She stands up, holding her hand out to Chika. “And now for our routine…”

  
Grabbing You’s outstretched hand, Chika shuts her eyes, focusing herself so she can transfer some of her energy to her best friend. Their gloves light up as electricity rushes through them, their fingertips tingling at the familiar sensation. After a few minutes of staying like this, You gently brings her hand away.

  
“Thanks for that.” It’s what she says every time they do this, like a script that they’re running on.

  
“So,” Chika begins, placing her hands on her hips, “Are you ready for our next mission?”

  
—

  
“Another virus?” You sighs, watching the monster destroy the flower beds.

  
“Yeah. Dia-san told me that this one would be rather annoying.” Chika clenches her fists, rising her energy up to the surface. Her dress visibly lights up, vivid colours swirling around the circuits of her skirt. You follows suit.

  
It’s a satisfying feeling whenever they do this. Their bodies warm up, not too much, but just enough that it feels like they just had a hot drink on a cold day. Their dresses are now glowing, blues and oranges standing out against the black fabric.

  
Chika charges forward, calling “Hurry up!” to You. The virus now has its back turned to them, as it appears to be chewing on the plastic grass.

  
You, being the quicker of the two, catches up to it and jumps, slamming her feet into its back. It turns around, stunned, and it lets out a loud roar. Chika and You cover their ears to block out the sudden noise.

  
“Are you ready?” Chika yells through the sound. You nods in response, shutting her eyes. Her energy is now being transferred to her hands, for them to carry the full force of her next attack.

  
Chika does the same thing, grinning. With a simultaneous battle cry, they rush forward, pushing their hands onto the virus with as much power as possible. The monster’s skin lights up, and then explodes in a spectacle of light as it disappears without so much as a trace. The girls watch the particles of light float upwards, which then fade from sight. _Mission complete._

  
“That was easy!” Chika remarks triumphantly, folding her arms. She looks at You. “All in a day’s work for the virus exterminators!”

  
You laughs. “Virus exterminators? Please never use that to describe us again.”

  
They head back home, hand in hand. Chika wonders if they really are just best friends at this point. It feels like something so much more.

  
When they arrive back, they are greeted with an ear piercing scream.

  
“What was that?” You asks, directed at nobody in particular. They’re both immediately on guard.

  
“Help!” Comes a muffled shout.

  
“I think they’re upstairs!” Chika says, already bolting up the glass staircase.

  
What they see when they reach there is the room completely trashed. A virus has Riko blocked in the corner, whilst another one has Ruby in it’s grasp. Dia is standing to the side, screaming for help. It appears that she is out of charge and can’t attack.

  
Chika is the first one to speak. “What’s going on?!”

  
Dia tears her gaze away from her younger sister, noticing the new arrivals.

  
“A virus broke in and it’s got Ruby!” She replies in a panicked tone.

  
“And you have no charge left?” You questions. Dia looks at the floor regretfully.

  
“I tried to attack, but I ran out of charge before I could land a proper hit. I should have been more prepared.”

  
Chika smirks, narrowing her eyes at the virus. “Don’t worry, we’ll have this under control soon enough.”

  
“It looks dangerous. Make sure you don’t do anything rash.”

  
“Got it.” With that being said, Chika circles the virus holding Ruby carefully, looking for a way in to attack. She stays at quiet as possible, walking on tip-toes so her feet don’t make a sound. Meanwhile, You is right behind the virus trapping Riko. She shushes Riko before she can say anything and give You’s position away, and she begins once again to focus her energy to her hands. She feels slightly more tired now, but that can’t be helped.

  
“You think you can get away with hurting them, huh?” Chika sneers, before barging into the virus with Ruby, gripping its arm as tightly as she can in a hope for it to explode and set Ruby free. It does, and Ruby falls to the floor, surprised at how quickly she was released.

  
“Are you okay?” Chika asks, helping her onto her feet.

  
“I’m fine. Thank you,” is all Ruby can say before Dia runs forward, sweeping her up in her arms.

  
“I’m so glad! I’m so glad that you weren’t hurt,” Dia repeats, stroking Ruby’s hair.

  
“I know this reunion is cute and all, but this virus still isn’t all dead yet. You both should stay back as you have no charge left.” Chika glances over to You, hoping that she’s managing fine on her own, which she is, considering that she hasn’t even been noticed yet by the virus.

  
Chika takes a deep breath, steeling herself for her next attack which she is hoping will kill the first one. Out of her peripheral vision, she sees You doing the same thing. _This is gonna be one hell of a double attack._

  
And Chika leaps up, curling her hands into fists to punch the virus on the back of the neck. You’s attack is almost identical to hers, and both monsters explode at the same time, one of them with a force so strong that You is blown back against the wall, a part of her dress snapping with the sudden force.

  
“Shit,” Chika mutters. Then they’re all temporarily blinded by the light that fills the room, which disappears as quickly as it came.

  
The room is a mess. Riko is sitting on the floor with her knees hugged into her chest, too afraid to move. Dia has her arms around Ruby protectively, and the door bursts open to reveal Kanan standing there, who opens her mouth to speak, but stops herself when she sees the state of everything. Eventually, she mumbles, “It looks like it’s been fixed already.”

  
Chika springs into action. She grabs Riko’s wrist, pulling her up, and receives a “Thank you so much. You guys saved me,” from her. Then she rushes over to You, who has her back against the wall, a pained expression on her face. You looks up at Chika when she notices her, attempting a smile.

  
“I think one of my circuits must have broken,” she laughs wearily. Chika scoops her up in her arms.

  
“In that case, I’ll take you to get fixed. Riko-chan, you can fix her circuits, right?”

  
Riko nods in response, skipping out of the door to find the tool room.

  
“Y'know, You-chan, I’ve never carried someone bridal-style before. I’d say this is very romantic,” Chika jokes as they head out and into their shared bedroom. “All we need now is the rose, and- oh wait, the flowerbed is destroyed.”  
You smiles at this, burying her head into Chika’s chest. “Would you say we’re like a couple?” She asks, and immediately blushes bright pink.

  
Chika ponders for a moment. “I think we are, only without the actual romance.”

  
Putting You down on the bed, Chika plugs her own tail into the socket for the second time that day, feeling the energy rush into her. “That fight took a lot out of me,” she says.

  
Riko comes back in, carrying the toolkit. “I think this is all we need. It’s only one circuit, right?”

  
“Yep,” Chika replies.

  
There’s a comfortable silence as Riko tinkers with the wires, putting them in place again and inserting them back in the safety of the fabric of You’s dress. Once it’s all been stitched up, she sighs with relief. “It’s all done now. You should get some rest as you’ll need to charge up fully tomorrow.”

  
You peers out of the window. It’s already getting dark, with the fluorescent lighting seemingly getting brighter against the dim blue skies and flowers. “I’ll do that. Thanks for everything, Riko-chan.”

  
With a parting wave, Riko exits the room, leaving Chika and You on their own. Chika decides to continue what she was saying earlier.

  
“So maybe we should become a proper couple, since we pretty much are already,” she states so casually that You almost falls off the bed.

  
“You want that?” You asks, eyes widening.

  
And then comes the smile, brighter than all of the vibrant lights outside that illuminate the darkness, brighter than the energy currently rushing through Chika’s dress. But that smile also gives You energy. It encourages her to keep going, no matter what. Perhaps that emotional energy is stronger than whatever the technical one can ever hope to achieve.  
“I’d _love_ that.” Without so much as a warning, Chika leans in, kissing You on the lips. It’s sweet, and it fills You with energy, maybe not physically, but it makes her want to keep going for as long as Chika is by her side. That’s the best kind of energy that one can ever wish for.

  
They part from the kiss, but they still have their arms around each other, lying face-to-face on the bed.

  
“I’m tired. Goodnight, Chika-chan,” You murmurs sleepily.

  
The only light in the room comes from Chika’s dress. At that moment, it feels like double, because You is with her.  
Chika closes her eyes, stroking her girlfriend’s hair. She tugs at her tail with her free hand, unplugging it from the socket. She’ll continue recharging herself tomorrow.

  
Because for now, You has given her all the energy she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyhey I was gonna write a yohariko for yoshis birthday today but I kinda ran out of time so im just posting this fic I wrote last weekend


End file.
